Good Morning Nii-san
by LittleLobsterLocks
Summary: Belarus likes Russia, Russia likes China, and China's caught up in the middle of it all. Enjoy as Russia and China go out on dates and Belarus messes them all up! Country and Human names used. Yeah it's yaoi, suck it losers! In this story, characters have a not-so-nice vocabulary, but if you common this site, you're okay with that. Right? Sorry for the suck bum summary.


**Hey, I decided to do a BEST ROCHU ONESHOT EVER contest with my pal Jackson Hanning (check him out, he's pretty cool) but then turned out making this terrible idea for a chaptered one. So, feast your eyes upon Good Morning Nii-san. Oh, and a shout out to some of my other pals, TimelessNight, GlitterTrails, SarahTonin, and Blueninjamanga22. Keep up the good stuff guys!**

**Alon-sy!**

**~^O^~**

_BELARUS POV:_

Nii-san was lying in his bed. I would have preferred my bed, but he said "he had his limits". So I woke up super early so that I could watch his soft, childlike, yet still strong and amazing, face rest.

I'm sure my parents wouldn't like my obsession over Russia, but I'm a country. I don't have parents. My boss thinks it's weird though.

I don't know why. He says it has something to do with the fact that Russia is considered my brother, but I've seen him say, "I love you," to his sisters.

"I love you Nii-san."

Russia stirred. He was waking up! This is my favorite part.

His strong arms reached up and stretched above his head. He then pulled his shoulder blades together. His groggy eyes finally opened to see a happy little me in my nightie.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! THIS IS SO CREEPY! BELARUS! THAT'S CREEPY AS CRAP!" Russia shouted.

"Okay," I reluctantly stood. "I'll see you later when I'm stalking you." I began to pull on the door handle.

"Russia? Who's there?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned abruptly, "China?"

_RUSSIA POV:_

My sister woke me up this morning. That was scarier than America winning the Cold War. Not that I am scared of America, or anything.

And even worse, she noticed China. I thought I had hidden him well.

"Russia? You'll sleep next to a total weirdo and not me?" she practically shrieked.

I answered solemnly, "I believe you are the weirdo."

China turned to me. "What the hell, aru? We do not treat women poorly." He slapped my arm, it didn't really hurt, but it still stung my heart. "Bad, aru."

Belarus was hurt the most, and no one had even touched her. She sat in a heap on the floor, her eyes bawling.

"Bela-chan, I am so sorry. I know this sucks and it's embarrassing to find your brother is gay and with another man, but do you know how many times I've caught my brother, Japan, sleeping in the same bed as Greece?"

Belarus looked confused. I knew her, she was one of those people that took a story and placed her life in it so that it matched the context. She was thinking that China really liked Japan and was jealous of Greece. She'll say something in one, two…

"You're sleeping with a guy who likes his brother?" Called it.

I sighed, "No, he likes me. He just doesn't understand you like me too."

China looked astonished and abruptly stood. "Bela-chan, do you have a crush on your brother?"

She proudly nodded her head. "But like your brother too, yes?"

"I do not have a crush on Japan, aru! That is just icky gross!"

I watched the two of them bicker on the subject of incest for a while.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Belarus! China does not like Japan like that! Leave him alone. Now look me in the eye."

"I already am, Nii-san. They're lovely today."

"I like China. I do not like you like that. I will not marry you. And I will most certainly not conceive your future children."

I pulled a knife from the bedside table. I proceeded to prick my finger, than I moved to hers.

"See, same blood." I tried to be reasonable. "I love you, but as my_ Sestrenka_*."

"Ow, Nii-san. You didn't have to cut me."

_CHINA POV:_

I watched this strange brotherly sister thing. My siblings never did sweet things like cut my finger and smear our blood together.

I mean, Taiwan did try to mix our Ramen together once, but that's because she wanted the spices I had in mine.

I turned to Russia, "Ru-san, I need to make sure Korea and Hong Kong aren't blowing up the house. Maybe see you tomorrow at the meeting, aru?"

"Oh, okay. I will see you. Bela, say 'goodbye,' da?" he whined.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I guess we're rivals now. I never really had a rival. Well, except Axis Powers in World War Two and England… stupid Opium.

But this is real. This is life or death. This is serious. I can't let Belarus take Russia from me.

This means war, aru.

**~^O^~**

**So, Yay! First chapter rocks. Well, I like it. It's not as funny as I hoped. Don't worry it gets better. **

**I think. **

**So there was that one confusing part. It's stupid, but it's my failed attempt at making this chapter even slightly humorous. **

**I'll take requests on what they do next. I was thinking a meeting, but after that, what if Russia and China went on a date and Belarus like, totally stalked them!**

**Whoa, I turned Poland for a second there. Better rid my house of ponies.**

**Okay, bye. (I also need help on my sign off.)**

**LoolieRocksLobster. **


End file.
